Leaving It Out There
by StillNear
Summary: Some things are better left written than unsaid. A couple of short stories just in my head. Latest Chapter:It's Hard When You're Not Sure-"If I told you I liked you, would you think that I was joking, laugh it off, and act as if it never happened?"
1. Fun And Games

_Just some things stuck in my head. I'll probably add some more if ideas come to mind or if someone suggests anything._

_I don't own Pokémon._

_

* * *

_

Things Are Just a Game

I used to be pretty good at lying. I lied about little things, but they just covered the big things. I was an expert. I usually just brushed things off with a joke, or a fake expression of confusion, making my escape quick and painless. Occasionally, people pressed on the issue. I would skillfully turn the conversation about them without them even noticing. They usually wouldn't question it; they didn't care much anyway.

With a combination of smirks and smiles, I tricked everybody. Pretty good, I would say. Everybody thought I was a happy, boyish redhead that had a temper that ignited with a blast. I was proud. Proud that I had a talent, although not a positive one. I knew I shouldn't be, but for a few moments I was.

Sometimes, I wished people would've pestered me more. I would've had a breaking point and let everything out. My parents were gone, and my sisters couldn't care less about me. I didn't blame them. We weren't close at all.

I could've left home without anyone missing me. I just didn't have the guts to leave. I wouldn't have anyone to turn to, or a place to call home, if you can call my house a decent home. I was always alone. My sisters were either away in their soon-to-be ex-boyfriend's house or on a modeling job across the globe. I never could tag along. I was the runt and couldn't flirt if my life depended on it. My sisters however, were an entirely different story. We didn't look or act the same. They had an accent I never quite had. It was weird. I could be adopted. I never knew my parents. Oh well.

I used to think living was just a silly game everyone was supposed to play. People said you can never compare life to a game, but I did. I thought at the end of the game, you could never win. There was always a game over. There was never a sense of accomplishment or a prize. You just… lose.

Anyway, this is all past tense for a reason. It all changed. My ideas, my thoughts, my lies. All of it. A whole person's life, my life, changed because of Ash. At first, we fought a lot. Maybe it's just my natural instinct of protection. Most of the time, I kept an argument long enough, just so the person would give up and leave. That didn't happen to him. He was determined. I don't know why, but he was.

We met when he accidently bumped into me at a park I liked going to. I wasn't paying attention much, and neither was he. Our thoughts always seem to drift sometime. Especially me when I'm near some water. For some reason, I have a bond with water.

A fountain was at the park. I always liked walking towards it and dropping a penny, making an impossible wish just because I needed some fake hope. The ripples the coin made as it entered the water was beautiful. It kept my mind off of the things that were happening. There was a park I used to play in till it got dark when I was younger. I never played with anyone, but I loved swinging in the swings. It was part of my childhood. A lonely childhood, but a childhood nonetheless. Being alive is better than being dead so might as well live a little right? Ha.

Getting off topic. Sorry. So Ash and I bonded over the countless battles of the wits. Most of the time he was the loser, but there was a rare moment when he won. We were inseparable. His mother was like my surrogate mom. A perfect family that I can be a part of.

I didn't even notice I was beginning to like him. I finally realized when I saw him talking to a different girl. I weird feeling I haven't felt before stirred up inside me. It wasn't pleasant, but we were best friends and nothing more right? Right. Well, at least that's what I told myself.

When he asked me out, I was really surprised. The "best friends and nothing more" junk was out the door. I stuttered a yes and Ash yelled in excitement. I just smiled. It was a start of a long journey.

I realized I changed after I met him. No more lying and fake smiles. Genuine laughs and playful smirks replaced them. I didn't have to lie anymore. Not with Ash anyway. He knows everything. If I tell him stuff, he wouldn't tell anyone and would just listen. I liked that about him. My free, personal therapist I would like to think.

Today, we're still going strong. I left my old house and moved into an apartment with him. It's nice and cozy. Not too small, not too big. It's just right. Like my life right now. Ash and I still fight, but it's more of a lighthearted teasing. It's just our way to interact with each other. It's simple. And isn't simplicity the thing in life?

* * *

_I'm so proud. I'll still finish All is Forgiven, But not Forgotten. I just needed to write this out before I forgot. Sorry about any mistakes. Let's say Misty has bad grammar and typing skills. ;D LIOT. XD_


	2. Skittles

_I don't think the stories are really related. This one is in Ash's part of view._

_I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

Taste the Rainbow and Like It

When I was little, I tried a couple of skittles for the first time. I didn't really like them. My face scrunched up in the unfamiliar taste. I didn't like it one bit.

When Misty, Brock and I were walking to a nearby town, all we had in our backpacks (including Brock's huge one) was a small packet of skittles someone gave to us. After walking a couple of miles, you'd think I'd be hungry. But I wasn't _just_ hungry. I was _starving._ My stomach was growling constantly and every few minutes you can hear it demanding some food. I caved. The disgusting skittles were calling my stomach. I had to eat something. I slowly opened my bag, took a red one, and chewed the candy. The shell crushed against my teeth and the flavor was filling inside my mouth. I was very surprised when I actually liked it.

Ever since then, I carry around a bag of skittles. I like the red ones the most. Most people would like the yellow or green, but I like red. It reminds me of a certain _somebody_. I'll give you a hint. At first I didn't like her_ at all._ But she grew on me, kinda like the skittles.

Did you guess it? Yup, if it isn't obvious enough, red skittles remind me of Misty. It's weird, but it's true. For me, that is. Her fiery hair is prettier than the dull red print on the skittles, but she would always be prettier than anything.

Whenever I eat some skittles, I gotta get the red ones first. It's just a tradition. I give Misty the yellow ones. She likes those. Yellow is my second choice. It kinda reminds me of… well, me. I wonder if Misty notices. It's odd because I think all the skittles taste the same. I just like the way it reminded me of Misty.

Sometimes, I watch the commercials of skittles when I visit home. I love the "taste the rainbow" part. It's funny. Although, I don't really get it. I mean, how can you taste a rainbow? It's up in the sky. People these days. I once told Misty that and she just laughed. I was left confused. Girls these days, but Misty's a different kind of girl. She's not as girly as Dawn and May. She can endure. She's tough. I like that about her. She's unique, and I wouldn't change anything about her. Not even her temper. It's just so fun to get on her nerves. I can't help it.

You know, I'm starting to feel like I _like _her. Weird huh?

* * *

Ash has a little child mind. XD Personally, I like the yellows the best and then the greens. I don't really care what color I eat though. I don't know why people hate purple, but it taste like any other color. Maybe it's just my tongue. Hmm… What do you like (whoever is reading this)?


	3. Sweet Chocolate

_I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

Hugs?

"ASH! Just give me the kiss!" whined a frustrated Misty.

"No. You'll just have to earn it," Ash smirked, teasing the girl.

"Give me the kiss, or I will beat you with my mallet," threatened Misty. There was a long, dramatic pause. Ash narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't have the guts," the boy said slowly. That ticked the gym leader off. He ripped that off of somewhere.

"Give… me… the… freaking kiss!" seethed the redhead. Ash thought it looked like her hair was on fire. "She looks cute with the pout," Ash said inwardly.

"Why do you want it anyway? It's not like you actually like milk chocolate," reasoned Ash.

"I like kisses! They are special and I kinda have a soft spot for them," Misty said shyly, brushing her feet on the dirt below her.

"Ah ha," the Pokémon trainer smiled with his lopsided smile. He held the small kiss in the palm of his rough hands. "Well, you can't have it."

"WHY?" yelled Misty.

"Because. I think you'll like this kiss better," Ash replied mischievously. He walked closer to the confused girl. The boy leaned in before Misty could react. He pecked her cheek and grinned.

"I'll be having _this_ kiss for myself though," Ash pointed to the little chocolate. Misty was baffled and her cheeks matched the color of her hair. Ash laughed and walked away, unwrapping the candy and eating it. The sweet goodness melted in his mouth. He liked pressing the soft chocolate against his upper mouth with his tongue until it dissolved into nothing.

Misty snapped back to reality.

"ASSSSSHHHHH!"

A bunch of sparrows flew off into the distance by the sheer volume. Ash fearfully turned back only to be surprised with a kiss on the lips.

"You're right. I did like it better."

* * *

_Yes, I know. These stories suck. It's just things stuck in my head and I want to see how good it comes out on some writing. Don't think I'm not going to finish my other story. I just need to clean out my mind. I'm sorry! But I'm working on it right now._


	4. Romeo and Juliet, Not

_I don't own Pokémon, or the song the story was based on._

* * *

Sneakiness Isn't There

~When you break a girl's window, it normally doesn't improve your chances much. ~

* * *

I heard a loud knock on the window while I was in my room doing homework. I took off my earphones and walked towards my window. I opened my curtains, only to see _Ash._ He had a big, goofy smile on his face, and his hair was still defying gravity. One of his friends, Brock, I think, was inside the car that Ash was sitting on. He mouthed, "Want to sneak out?" He gestured with his hand to follow.

My parents were down the stairs and would probably check on me any minute. I sadly shook my head and told him to go away, although truthfully, I didn't want him to. I shut the curtains. After sitting back down, I heard a crash. It was Ash _again_, but this time, he had thrown the rock a little bit too hard. The glass broke. I heard footsteps from the stairs. I rushed to my lamp and tipped it.

My dad had walked in. I flashed him a guilty smile. He shook his head and laughed at my clumsiness. After my dad left the room, I texted Ash.

M: Nice one.

A: Was it my fault your window sucks?

M: Blaming it on the window, even nicer.

A: All you had to do is jump.

M: And have my parents freak?

A: Basically, yes.

I stopped replying after I realized it was actually _encouraging _him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I love him, but being subtle is something he can't do.

* * *

I got the idea from one of the comments of the video, Check Yes Juliet. The song is by We The Kings. Well, just a short post.


	5. See You

_I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

Goodbyes Don't Last Forever

"You," I spoke with spite. I grew cold over these years, and _he _was standing right there - just looking at me with a joyful expression.

"Don't be like that. I had to go." A faint smile was playing on his lips. I _despised _that smile, hated it with everything I've got.

Every fiber of my being rejected the glee from his eyes when they met mine, but they didn't turn away. They just kept staring right through me.

"Shut up," I spat. He couldn't keep doing that - leaving with no warning and coming back expecting _something. _It just wasn't fair.

He frowned, but I knew inside he was smiling. Some part inside of me knew. He was _happy._ Whether it was because I was here or something else, I wouldn't know. But he was _happy. _Deep down, maybe I was too. He was back and was radiating a kind of presence that made me relax. But I couldn't let my guard down. Not after all these years.

"I'm sorry," he said with deep sincerity. I couldn't give up. So long with no _him,_ I just couldn't. The time of solitude would be for nothing.

"I don't care. You'll just leave again." I didn't mean that, but I wanted him to feel the pain I felt for so long just a little bit.

"Actually, this time I'm staying forever," a grin was on him. I turned back to him, my scowl faltering. In his eyes, there was a certain _something_ I couldn't avoid, even if I wanted to. I caved and closed the distance between us. I bet he knew, and I knew it too. Goodbyes never last.

Maybe this time he's telling the truth. Maybe I'm just crazy enough to believe him whether he is or not.

* * *

It's a bit confusing, but I kinda like it because it has a bit of a dark undertone to it. I'm updating a lot this week. :D It won't last, trust me.


	6. Think Back

_I don't own __Pokémon._

* * *

Memories

One picture.

One glossy paper portraying a perfect family.

One photograph.

Looking at it made her remember, made her think back over the years.

She wonders if she was once truly happy, or if it was all just a game of empty charades.

She smiles softly at the photograph. Maybe it's better not to think about it.

What was done, was done, and now they can only move on with their lives.

A knock, and there is her new ex-husband. One with messy hair and chocolate eyes she used to melt into.

"I got most of my stuff. You can leave now," he notifies.

For once, there is no grin that is usually plastered on his face.

For once, he thinks about how he spent his time with her.

Maybe it wasn't enough, but what is?

"Oh, okay then. You know, I found this. I didn't know you had it stashed away in your desk," she chuckles lightly, returning her gaze back on the picture.

He walks to his new ex-wife and glances over her shoulder, smiling as he realizes what it is.

"Of course I would have it. It shows when we were all together," he replies. "_Were_".

No, they aren't together anymore. Seven years of marriage, and it was all over at the result of two signatures on a lousy piece of paper.

"I love you," she says.

It wasn't a lie, and she can tell him freely because it's pure truth.

"I love you, too," he responds, pecking her head lightly.

He believes her, and ultimately returns her feelings, but they both know, whether they want to or not, that love just isn't enough.

"Your apartment is ready, right?" he asks because he cares. He _still_ cares.

"Yes. The movers already got all my things."

She curves her lips upwards, despite the sad situation. She thinks it's somewhat comforting that he cares.

"I guess this is it then," he announces reluctantly.

"Yeah, this is it," she nods along.

There is a tiny spark of remorse inside her heart, but it was too late for any doubts now.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret never having a 'happily ever after'?" she questions, despite the fact that the time for regret has passed.

"No," he answers without much hesitance. "I married my best friend, and got two kids out of it."

"I see... I'm going to keep this," she smirks after pocketing the meaningful photograph of them getting married. An inspiring Pokémon master and a fiery redhead all together with friends and family.

"I'll walk you out." The unspoken words "_one last time_" hangs in the musty air.

It is only a few strides until they reach the car.

She opens the door, but not before looking back.

He waves at her as he stands in the doorway. He is afraid that if he was any closer, he might stop her.

A part of her wants him to, but that part is silent, mute, and stubborn, unable to speak the feelings.

She gets in the car, turns on the engine, and backs up. She looks at her ex-husband and old house.

It's hard to think that she's leaving them.

Hard, but not quite impossible.

Driving away, she opens a new chapter in her life, diverging to a different path.

He watches her as she leaves. His heart throbs, but he's too scared to make it stop.

"Goodbye," he whispers, although no one hears him. A gentle breeze comforts him.

Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself before going back in to finish packing.

Maybe they could have made it.

Maybe they could have gotten the "happily ever after" she spoke of.

Maybe they could have tried harder, or could have done something different.

Maybe, but it's a thought better left not to be wondered.

~There's a fork in the road, and it's time to separate. ~

* * *

_This one is pretty deep and sort of close to my heart. I had the idea in my head, and was inspired to write it down. For once, I wanted to write a meaningful, sad one-shot. The last chapter was supposed to be sad, but then I changed it. I don't know why. Anyway, if you don't get it, Misty and Ash just got a divorce for some unspecified reason. I tried not using the word "divorce" in the story. I wish most divorces are as good and clean as the one in this chapter. _

_The format is different, and it's one of the longest after the first chapter. My first draft of it was done on paper and just before I slept. I wrote in present-tense too. I don't do that very often. _

_I feel like I sort of neglected this whole story because I haven't gotten any good ideas for it recently. I was also tempted to delete it because it kind of sucks. However, I changed my mind. I don't like deleting things. _


	7. Abandon the Feelings

_I don't own ____Pokémon_.

* * *

Let Go

_He'll encourage her because he's her friend. He'll help her because she's important to him. He'll love her because she's simply Misty._

"He wants to see you, you know," Gary informs her. Unfortunately, the redhead isn't that easy to persuade. Gary knows that first-hand.

"Yeah, I know," she quips quickly, as if it's a reflex. Maybe it is.

"So why won't you just go visit?"

_It's too much. _

She doesn't say anything, but the reason is said with weary eyes.

"There's going to be a party to celebrate. He told me you _have _to come. Even if I have to use vine whip on you and drag you there."

Misty giggles softly. Ash doesn't change very much.

"Don't you think that after all these years, you should tell him?"

"No... I'm fine with the way things are." Something in Gary breaks.

"How are things right now? You being a workaholic and trying to keep busy so people won't bother you as much? You being empty because you aren't with the person you love? You-"

"I get it," Misty interrupts quietly.

He wasn't trying to be cruel. No, Gary isn't like that. He cares about Misty. Maybe even...

Gary is just plain right. There aren't many times when he's wrong.

"You aren't fine with the way things are, Red. And you know it." The redhead takes a deep breath.

"I'll go. If that makes you happy."

_But I'm not promising anything._

* * *

There's a celebration for the one special, but new and inexperienced Pokémon Master.

Ash Ketchum. On his way in history.

They would remember how he fought tooth and nail for the title.

Remember how he treated his Pokémon with love and care.

Yes, they would remember.

Still, nobody would remember the runt that started him out years from now.

She would be left in between lines, only referred to as "girl who wanted a bike".

No, they wouldn't remember.

They wouldn't know how much she affected the young boy during the early periods of his life.

Instead, all the attention was at the girl that was actually there during his victory.

Iris.

* * *

"Mist! You came!" he engulfs her in a big embrace, a shining grin written on his face.

"Not like I had a choice," she glares at the direction where Gary left, although she isn't actually that mad. It's just acting. Very good acting.

Just like it always is. Just like it always has been.

Really, her mind is just wrapping around what's happening.

His nickname for her. The way it always sounded in her ears hasn't changed, she notes.

"What did Gary do?"

"He threatened me. Said he would put a bug on my face." She shudders because she _hates _bugs.

Ash laughs, but then dies off to a more serious topic. Innocent, but serious nonetheless.

"Why didn't you see me sooner?"

"Uh, I was busy. My sisters..." She trails off because she's lying. Because she's a big _liar_. "I watched you though. Congratulations. I knew you could do it." Misty works up a smile. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Probably with my mom right now," Ash shrugged. "He misses you a lot so he'll come see you later. That little rascal."

"Did you get to see everyone else?"

"Yeah, I saw Tracy, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Max. Heck, even Paul came."

"Save the best for last?" Misty's eyes gleam with light teasing. Some things should stay the same, no matter how much changes.

"Of course, Mist," Ash returns with a nostalgic grin.

"Ash-" Before she could continue, a new voice popped in the conversation.

"Ash! There you are!" a girl latches onto his arm, discouraging the redhead greatly.

But Misty knows.

She knows that her time is done.

"Iris, this is Misty. Mist, this is Iris," Ash gestures.

"Hello Iris," Misty politely greets.

Because as much as Misty hates Iris for stealing her chance, she doesn't really hate her. She missed her chance.

She knows.

"Oh hey! I've heard so much about you!" Her reckless eyes flashes with realization and her wild hair bobs along.

"Really?" Misty is surprised. It doesn't seem like Ash really talks about her anymore.

"Yup! Hey, Ash, some people in the League want to see you," her attention is back on the boy.

"Aw, can't they wait? I'm catching up!" he whines.

"No," Iris states firmly. Somehow, a part of Misty is happy. Relieved. At least she'll keep him in line.

"They can hold on for a sec. Mist, what were you saying?"

"Uh," she thinks quickly, "I hope you'll keep trying your best." Ash grins back confidently.

"Of course Mist! See ya!" He runs off with Iris. Misty is silent, watching them go.

The redhead whispers her last words close to her heart.

"So that's it?" She jumps.

"Gary! You scared me!" He rolls his eyes.

"You're just going to let him go like that?" Misty softens.

"If he's alright, I think I'll be okay too."

"Don't you even want to tell him?"

"Things are better left unsaid, you know."

"Oh really?" Gary lifts his eyebrow.

"Mhm."

"Sooooo, what now?"

"I... want to go home." He chuckles.

"C'mon. I'll drive you." They walk out of the busy party. Nobody would really miss them anyways.

"Gary?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can stop by for some ice cream?"

"Sure Red."

...a little bit too much.

* * *

_I think present tense adds to the dramatic-ness. Ha. I don't see the pairing of Ash and Iris, but yeah. Just for something different. :) If you pay attention, it has some Gary and Misty hints, but it depends on how you look at it. There are some "hidden" hints. Let's see if you get it. :) Actually, there's like major hints. Well, I think so..._


	8. If I, Would You

___I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

It's Hard When You're Not Sure

**If I told you I liked you, would you think that I was joking, laugh it off, and act as if it never happened?**

"Stupid! Do you know where we're going?" Misty screamed.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Ash retorted, but truthfully, he wasn't that sure.

"Now, now, I'm sure if we keep walking in one direction, we'll eventually reach a town, so no need to worry," Brock soothed. Still, those two kids glared daggers at each other.

**If I told you that I really like to argue with you because my heart skips two beats when my face is so close to yours, would you frown at me because you actually hate it?**

"Ash always gets us lost," Misty huffed. "The idiot."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"It's nice that you guys are really close, isn't it?" Brock observed. "Almost like a married couple."

"No, it isn't! And we will never get married," the bickering couple yelled in unison.

**If I told you that I cry a little inside every time I deny my real feelings, would you make fun of me because I'm so weak?**

"Keep telling yourselves that," the older teen rolled his eyes. "Some day, you'll grow up, and you'll know what was obvious to everyone else."

"Brock, you're speaking in riddles again," Ash crossed his arms, not understanding.

"Hmph." That was all Misty could muster.

**If I told you that I already knew what they were implying all along, would you whine and get mad at me?**

"Ash, one day, I'm sure that everything will be clear to you," Brock claimed.

"What will be clear to me?"

"One day..." Brock repeated.

"Ha! You mean never!" Misty bit.

"No, he says 'one day', so he means 'one day'!" Ash argued.

"He does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Quit it, guys! I think I would know what I mean," Brock intervened.

"So, what do you mean, Brock?" the redhead asked with an impatient expression.

"Yeah! Tell Misty that she's wrong!" Ash encouraged.

"Uh- Hey, that patch of grass looks really green, doesn't it?" He tried to change the subject. He just couldn't choose between his two best friends. However, they wouldn't buy it.

"Answer the question!" they both demanded.

"Ah!" Brock dashed away. They followed. And that was the start of the chase.

**If I told you I enjoyed teaming up with you, would you scoff and say you only did it because you had to?**

"Brock! Come on!" Misty complained, breathing hard.

"Yeah! C'mon, Brock," Ash heaved.

"Hey! Look a town!" Brock stopped and pointed. "Let's all go eat! That run made me hungry!" He started to step in the direction.

"Next time, he'll answer the question," Ash whispered to the girl. "We'll just have to try harder."

"Yeah," Misty replied with a grin.

**If I hugged you, would you push me away?**

They followed the breeder. After a little bit of more walking, they reached a restaurant. Sitting down, a waitress handed them menus. Of course, Brock did his thing.

"Oh, beautiful woman, where have you been all my life?" He took her hands in his own.

"Why do you even try?" Misty grabbed him by the ear, yanking him away. But she didn't miss how the girl had looked at Ash. He remained oblivious. Despite that fact, Misty was annoyed.

**If I told you that I am jealous every time any female regards you, would you be irritated because I'm so possessive even though you don't belong to me?**

"I'd like a double cheeseburger, a hot dog, extra large fries, and a milk shake," Ash ordered.

"Um, a normal hamburger is fine," Misty decided.

"I'd like the same as her," Brock requested.

"Okay, I'll be back before you know it!" the waitress giggled before rushing away.

"Gosh, Ash. You're the reason why the bill is so expensive every time we eat," Misty accused.

"A growing boy needs to eat," Ash countered.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Guys! Can't you not fight for two seconds? We're out in the public," Brock reminded.

"Yeah, okay, Brock-o," Ash leaned back in his seat, sighing lightly.

"Okay, Brock," Misty rested her elbows on the table.

**If I told you that your appetite actually amuses me, would you eat less just to spite me?**

"Here, Pikachu. I got some ketchup for you," Misty offered.

"Pi, Pikachu-Pi!" the Pokemon responded gleefully, licking the red substance.

**If I told you that Pikachu reminded me so much of you, would you disagree?**

After eating, they went outside to continue their journey. Midway from crossing the border between the small city and the beaten path, a boy intercepted them.

"That your pikachu?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it is."

"Awesome. Wanna quick battle? One Pokemon," he challenged. Ash glanced wearily at his companions, who backed him up with reassuring faces.

"Alright then. Pikachu, you're up!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!"

"Hm... Charmander!" the boy called out his dinosaur-like friend. "Get 'em!"

"Let the match start!" Brock commissioned.

"They have a disadvantage," Misty frowned.

"Don't worry, Misty. Ash can take care of himself," Brock comforted her confidently.

**If I told you that I'm scared every time you battle because I know it would crush you if you lost, would you think that I have no confidence in you?**

"Tackle!" Ash commanded. With those words, Pikachu was off.

"Flamethrower!" The Charmander singed the mouse, making him fall back. Ash's mouth tightened.

"Thunder shock!"

"Chuu!" Shaking it off, Charmander wasn't very affected.

"Another wave of flamethrower," the young trainer instructed.

"Try to dodge it, Pikachu!" He couldn't. And so, he was immersed in fire. "Pikachu!"

"Pika..." He tried to reassure his trainer.

"Pikachu..."

"Oh, no..." Brock murmured. Misty, stomaching everything, took a deep breath.

"C'mon, Ash! You can do this!" she rooted for him.

**If I told you that it makes me sad that all I could do is cheer for you, would you say that I wasted my breath?**

Gaining some confidence, his thoughts became clear.

"Confuse him, Pikachu!" Getting his owner's request, Pikachu started to scamper all around the other Pokemon. Trying to follow the yellow blur, he became dizzy.

"No! Charmander!" the other boy rushed to his fallen comrade.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Ash wins this match!" Brock announced in an official voice.

"You're good," Ash complimented, hugging Pikachu.

"Ha, you too," the boy grinned, petting Charmander and putting him back in his pokeball with a red zap.

"Thanks, but it's all thanks to my buddy."

**If I told you that the way you treat your Pokemon makes me happy and proud, would you say that it's not a big deal and it's how everyone should treat their Pokemon?**

"You two sure are close."

"Yup!" Ash and Pikachu smiled at each other. Letting air escape from her mouth, Misty was relieved.

"Well, take care! I'll train very hard, and maybe one day I can beat you! Thanks for the battle!" the boy started to walk away.

"You're welcome, and I'll train too! Bye!" With that, the boy disappeared.

"Nice, Ash," Brock praised, going over to him.

"Yeah, good job," Misty congratulated.

"Thanks," Ash beamed.

"We should start going now," Brock advised.

"Yeah, okay."

The trio resumed their regular pace, not too fast, but not too slow. Entering a forest, they took in all the sights and Pokemon. The sky began to darken, and they had to make camp.

"I'm gonna get some fire wood. You two can lay out the sleeping bags," Brock stated.

"Alright, leave it to us!" Ash smirked, grabbing the mats.

"Have fun," he waved back, vanishing into the dark woods and leaving the two kids alone. There was a silence as they set up the makeshift beds.

"Hey, Mist?"

**If I told you that when you call me by my nickname, my heart melts, would you say every time you hear me call your name, you flinch?**

"Yeah?" She didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sorry." Certainly not that.

"For what?"

"For everything." Misty smiled.

**If I kissed you, would things get awkward between us?**

"It's okay. I'm really sorry too." Ash flashed his own milk teeth.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he inquired randomly.

"Um, yeah, I am," Misty admitted, her stomach on the verge of growling. "Why?"

"I didn't eat my hot dog. Want to split?"

"Yeah, sure," she laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**What if I told you I loved you? Would you hate me because I ruined our friendship forever?**

**I hope not.**

**I guess I wouldn't know.**

**But maybe, someday, I will.**

* * *

_The scenes are really simple and stuff because I wanted the thoughts to carry out and be the main focus of the story. :) Yeah. And I know that Ash and Pikachu won in a very classic way, but whatever. :P_


End file.
